Keep me on the edge, forever
by Phanael
Summary: Not as sad as the title says. Just a short, sweet oneshot about an argument. RLxSB, slash, don't like don't read.


Pairing: Sirius x Remus .:sings and dances:.

Rating: M .:blushes:.

Reviews: Make me happy xD

**Keep me on the edge, forever**

"Just shut up and fuck off, Black!", Remus screamed in sheer rage. A flying book underlined his statement. Sirius ducked and looked at his lover. He knew that Remus could get really pissed off if angry, but a werewolves fury when full moon was about to come was worse. Nevertheless Sirius didn't miss that he liked this furious side on his lover… this realisation made him careless and another book hit him on his shoulder.

"Baby, you should really try to calm down, you could kill me, you know?", Sirius said in a flippant voice. Bad move. Really bad. He could see it in Remus' eyes but he didn't have enough time to brace himself for Remus' next words.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?", his voice got a dangerous edge, Remus nearly growled like the werewolf would do. Sirius took three steps back and hit the door with his back. blindly his hand tried to turn the doorknob. "YOU tell ME to calm down? I can't believe it! Just think about… You're NOT leaving now!" Sirius had managed to open the door. He looked at Remus apologetically.

"You told me to fuck off and I will, Baby."

"Don't you say BABY to me, now!", Remus growled deep in his throat, when Sirius closed the door behind him and hurried to kitchen, where he sank into a chair. He didn't even remember why Remus and he had gotten into this fight, but like always it made him feel miserable. It had begun with a towel on the floor. That was all he remembered. Sirius knew that Remus was more touchy when the full moon was close but this time he simply had over reacted.

Sirius sighed. He should have known. He should have shut up and say 'yes' to everything Remus had said. But that wasn't in his nature and so they had screamed at each other till the moment the first book flew. That had been the moment When Sirius had decided that it would be more healthy to leave the room.

"Will he leave us alone?", a sleepy voice asked from the direction of the door.

"Harry…", Sirius breathed and opened his arms so that his godson would come to him. When the five year old boy walked towards him, he pulled him into his lap and hugged him close. Since Harry had lost his parents he seemed more fragile and needed more reassurance than before. "Leave us? Remus? What makes you think this?"

"He yelled at you and told you to leave…", Harry mumbled and looked at his hands. Sirius sighed and ruffled his already messy hair.

"No, Harry. He'll stay, we are a family, remember?" Harry looked up at his godfather a strange look in his eyes.

"Mommy used to say that, too. And now you and Remus are family?", he threw his small arms around Sirius neck and snuggled close to him. "You do still love him, right?"

"Of course…" how could he ever stop loving Remus? The only love he had ever had. Since their first day at Hogwarts he knew he wanted this man to be his. And he had gotten what he wanted. Who was he to let Remus go? Never. Sirius would simply die.

"Does he still love you?" The raven haired man realized that it was time to explain a little bit.

"Harry… sometimes adults need to argue. If you live together and if you love each other you need to fight. It's only natural. It keeps a relationship interesting and it shows the other person that you haven't lost interest in him, you know.", he kissed the top of Harry's hair. "One day you'll know what I mean, dear."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Remus stood frozen next to the kitchen door and listened to the conversation between Harry and Sirius. Sometimes he was afraid that Sirius would loose interest in him. Remus was a werewolf, a creature not worth of love, but Sirius did love him, no matter what would happen. Remus knew, but sometimes his fears ate him up. Silently he sneaked up towards their bedroom and laid between the covers, listening for Sirius' silent footsteps to return.

He didn't have to wait for long, Sirius brought Harry to bed and then cautiously opened the door to their own bedroom.

"May I come in, darling?", Remus heard Sirius' gentle voice and his heart leaped into his throat.

"Please, come to me!", he begged and threw back the covers for his lover to lie down. Slowly Sirius threw away his shirt, then snuggled into the soft covers.

"Harry asked me if you would leave me. He heard us.", Sirius explained without introduction. In a split second he felt a warm body over his own, his mouth explored by an expert tongue. Sirius moaned into the soft lips and instantly his arms sneaked around Remus' neck.

"How could I ever leave you, Siri?", he asked and placed his head on his naked chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I love you, Sirius. I could never leave you." Sirius hugged him closer, when he heard those words. He knew, but it was another thing to hear it from Remus himself. "But sometimes I'm afraid. I'm a werewolf and when full moon comes closer I feel even worse and doubt that anyone could love me." He felt Sirius strengthen his grip on him, the gentle fingers running through his hair, stroking the gold and silver strands.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And I love your moods. I even love when you get angry and reveal the wolf in you. I love that you're a werewolf. He's a part of you and sometimes I love his violent and fury side. Well… not when I get hit by a book, but it makes you sexy."

"I'm scarred all over. Nothing's sexy about m…" Sirius had laid a finger over Remus' soft lips. Unconsciously it stroked those wicked, full lips.

"The scars make you even more beautiful. Let me heal them.", Sirius whispered, then rolled them over so that he was on top of Remus, covering him with his body, kissing his neck, gently licking over his shoulder towards his chest, gently licking the small scars and cuts with his tongue. Remus sighed and let his head fall back into the pillows.

"Sirius…", he whispered and the man looked up into those deep amber eyes.

"I love you, Remus. My sweet and beautiful Moony.", he whispered then covered his lips again with his own, making love to his mouth.

Sirius didn't know how it had happened but when he broke the kiss he lay beneath his lover, Remus' gentle hands stroking his sides, caressing his pale skin. Full moon was close, the werewolf got possessive. And Sirius loved to be possessed. It felt good when Moony got more dominant, he loved to be shown that the beautiful man loved him.

A small moan escaped Sirius' lips and Remus looked up into his face.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I shouldn't have said those things." Apologetically he kissed Sirius' shoulder where he could see the mark of the book that had hit him. "I shouldn't have thrown this book, darling."

"S'okay, Baby.", Padfoot smiled up at his lover. "I like the werewolf and the temper he raises in you." That had been it. Remus' hands opened his jeans and slid it down his long legs. There was the temper Sirius loved so much. He felt Remus' hands beneath his back and the man forced him to sit up in bed, covering his chest and shoulders in kisses. Slowly he worked his way towards Sirius' back and licked down his spine. "Moony…", Sirius moaned and arched his body into the loving touches. "Love you. Hmmm… so much."

"Shhh… I love you, too.", Remus whispered into Sirius' ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive shell. The raven haired man shivered and closed his eyes. It felt so good to be loved by Remus, he couldn't believe his luck.

When Remus sat behind him, he gently lead Sirius onto his lap, embracing him from behind and pulling him even closer to his body. When Sirius felt him inside him, he sighed and let his head fall back onto Moony's shoulder. Remus used the opportunity and kissed him deeply, his tongue making love to Sirius' mouth like he was doing love to his lover's body.

Agonizingly slow Remus moved with Sirius, his hands never leaving his chest am stomach. When he felt Sirius passing the point of no return, his hand slid lower and he stroked him painfully slow. The raven haired man sighed and came, while he moaned into Moony's full red lips and felt the man shiver behind him. when Remus came as well, he gently bit into Sirius' shoulder and fell back onto the mattress with him.

Both men where panting hard, but Remus covered Sirius again with his body and heard the man moan, when he felt him again. Remus simply couldn't stop. He loved Sirius so much and he wanted to show him. again and again.

And Sirius enjoyed. Silently he pleaded for more, his hands loosing themselves in Remus' soft hair. It felt so good to feel him touch him, around him, in him…

When the sun began to rise, both men lay on the covers, Sirius' head on Remus' chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Sometimes you make me go crazy, Remus.", he whispered and felt Remus' arms around his waist. "We should argue more often when this is the way we reconcile." Remus chuckled.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Please review!


End file.
